


Anger Management

by ImagineYourself



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom/Submissive Dean, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Top/Dominant Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a pissed off angel, but it's a good thing he's got Dean for "help".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this has been sitting in my files for ages so I figured I should do something with it, and porn is always nice. Un-betaed, it's also late at night and I'm too lazy to read it over again. Also it's been a long time since I wrote anything remotely porny like this.

Dean was relaxed. His feet were crossed on top of the table and a mostly empty beer was being twirled lazily in his hand. He was too relaxed to even really care about the drama happening in the Dr. Sexy rerun he was watching. Sam was out at the library researching the case they were on and he was alone, left to his own devices.

Even so, he immediately snapped to attention as the sound of wings signified the entrance of his favorite angel. He put his feet down quickly, turning with his mouth open to say a greeting—

—and stopped.

There Castiel was in all his wonderful trench coat glory. Bits of blood stained the lapels, but it was the blood across his cheek that caught Dean’s attention. Well, that and the clenched fists, heavy breathing, and cold glint in his eyes.

Castiel was _pissed_.

Before Dean could even say a word, though, he was being pulled out of the chair by his shirt and forced up against the wall, superhuman strength pinning him. A rough mouth, surrounded by endearing stubble, attacked his own with a force he hadn’t expected, but probably should have.

“Woah—woah, Cas… wait… hold on—just—” Dean tried to force out a few words to get him to let off, but they came out muffled. He was just about to try something drastic to get the angel off, but all thoughts left his head at the hot tingle that went through his body. Cas had him held still with one hand on his upper arm, but the other he trailed down Dean’s body and across the front of his jeans, cupping the helpless reaction that Dean had to his proximity and brusque actions.

A tiny moan escaped from the back of his throat as he surrendered, knowing full well that he was powerless in the situation. Cas noticed when he suddenly gave up, and appreciatively flew across the room to deposit Dean onto one of the beds. Hands were everywhere as Cas simultaneously rid himself and Dean of clothes. When they were both down to just boxers, Dean used what strength he could find to flip them over and land on top of Cas, latching his mouth onto the skin of the angel’s neck and licking his way down.

Cas growled when Dean took the last of the restraining material from his body and didn’t hesitate to pull his newly freed cock to his mouth. He tongued across the slit and wrapped his bruised lips around the head, sucking on it, glancing up at Cas under hooded eyes. They took no time at all to fall into a steady rhythm that had Dean’s head bouncing and Cas’ hips thrusting into his throat. It was rough and it was hot and Dean didn’t even attempt to slow down the pace. After a few moments Cas pulled Dean’s head up by his hair and he must have used some angel mojo because in a blink he was behind Dean, who was kneeling with his boxers suddenly gone.

“Cas what's—” Dean tried to get an answer while his mouth was free for the moment, but he cut off in a broken gasp when the angel's thumbs dug into his ass and pulled him apart to run his tongue in a long stroke against the hunter's perineum. Dean dropped his head and braced his arms against the mattress as Castiel languidly worked him open with his tongue. When he tentatively pushed into Dean's ass, the human felt a rough moan crawl up his throat and he fought to swallow it back down.

Cas stopped for a moment, sitting back, his hands still tight on Dean's hips. “I want to hear you,” he said, voice low and commanding. It was the first thing he'd said since arriving and Dean had no intentions of disobeying, so when Cas returned to his hole, he didn't stop the wanton gasp that tore from his chest.

Dean hissed out a breath when he suddenly felt something bigger prodding at him as Cas slid a finger in, magically lubed up. To be honest he wasn't surprised, though he had a bottle of lube in the nightstand beside the bed. Dean ground out a moan of, “Cas...” as the angel curled his finger inside of him. He wasn't wholly prepared when Cas added a second finger, but before long he was lost in the haze of ecstasy and long past any discomfort, rocking back against the fingers fucking him and pressing against his prostate on every other push. The third came soon after but he barely felt anything but pleasure until he was left empty and hands were turning him over.

The hunter was met with startlingly gentle eyes that were mostly black with just rings of familiar blue around them. He could see the heat and the lust, but all the anger from before had subsided and Cas leaned down to cover his jaw in tender kisses as he lined himself up, slowly pushing into Dean's body. When he was finally sheathed within the human's ass, Cas met his mouth in a deep kiss that they both moaned into. Cas slid out a little and started rocking back and forth, starting an easy pace. They met eyes and Dean grabbed onto whatever skin he could hold, throwing his head back at the slow drag of it all, letting Cas bite at his neck, just hard enough to leave marks that would fade in a few days. Cas guided Dean's legs around his hips and leaned closer to him, thrusting in harder and groaning into the hunter's shoulder.

Dean was gripping him around the waist, hands scrabbling for any purchase and he was sure that if Cas was human, he'd be leaving dark bruises in the shape of fingerprints all over his sides. Cas didn't seem to mind as he shifted a little and sped up to hit against Dean's prostate with every push in, making Dean moan loudly before pulling him in for a bruising kiss that was more panting breaths and teeth than anything.

“Cas, I'm close— _fuck_ ,” Dean muttered breathlessly.

The angel shuddered above him and bit hard at his pulse point. “Dean...” He was close, too, feeling the heat swirling in his belly as his hips grew erratic against Dean's. Angling himself carefully, Cas hit hard against Dean's prostate, ramming into him roughly a few more times before the human was coming with a shaky moan. Cas rode him through his orgasm, only needing a few more thrusts before he was coming himself, buried deep inside Dean, looking down at him as his breath caught in his throat at the flushed and utterly peaceful expression he was witnessing.

Cas' hips moved on their own a few more times with shallow thrusts before he felt Dean shiver unpleasantly and he pulled out gently, falling to his side and pulling Dean with him to kiss him with a tender mouth. They lay there for a while, basking in the afterglow and sharing lazy kisses, each with an arm around the other. Dean's heartbeat slowly returned to normal and he opened his eyes to look at the angel with delicate emotion in his bright eyes.

“I'm sorry, Dean, I just...” Cas tried to apologize, laying his hand on Dean's stubble covered cheek.

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean replied softly, his mouth smiling. “It's fine.” He leaned his face forward to kiss his angel again.


End file.
